


Boyfriend of the Century

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Steve is declared "Boyfriend of the Year" but he has no idea why. There's only one person to ask.





	Boyfriend of the Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt given to me by afteriwake -- "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

Darcy Lewis looked up as Steve Rogers, her boyfriend of over a year, walked into her living room, holding up his cell. The confused look on his face had her thinking he wanted her to explain yet another meme.

“Darce,” he said, “I just got off the phone with _People_ magazine. They want to name me Sexiest Man Alive.” His cheeks were faintly pink. “That’s on top of Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook apparently deciding I’m Boyfriend of the Year. Any idea what’s behind all this?”

It was Darcy’s turn to blush, which she did, brightly. “Um, yeah. I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’m all ears.”

“It started out perfectly innocent, I swear! I just … I wanted my friends to know how great of a guy you are, so I did a bunch of posts on Tumblr. No identifying details, I promise! Just … how much you love me, how you always take care of me when I’m sick or when I’m surfing the crimson wave, how you always put my needs first. My friends just ate it up. They reblogged my posts, then their friends reblogged them, and before I knew it, the posts went viral.”

“But how did that lead to me?” he asked as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

“I’m not sure,” Darcy admitted. “Somebody who knows me must’ve spotted us together in a paparazzi photo and put two and two together.” She hesitated a moment. “Are you mad?”

Steve smiled a bit. “No, I’m just really confused. I’m not Boyfriend of the Year and I’m certainly not the Sexiest Man Alive.”

Darcy laughed softly as she cuddled close to him. “You’re right – you’re Boyfriend of the Century. And as for Sexiest Man Alive, you should totally call them back and tell them yes. Show the world that a real man is sweet **and** strong, and that makes him sexy as hell.”

He chuckled. “Alright, but I’ll also make it very clear that I am taken.”

“Definitely taken,” Darcy murmured as she pulled his head down for a kiss.


End file.
